


'I saved a piece for you.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [9]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Birthday Cake, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Fluff and Humor, Jonghyun is just oblivious, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Samuel | Punch, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Open Relationships, Pre-Debut Seventeen, Seungcheol is a mess, Seungcheol is a panicked gay, Work In Progress, seungcheol is whipped, takes place in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'I saved a piece for you.'

**2:04 PM**

"Hyung hurry,at this rate everyone's probably eaten the cake already!"

Seungcheol panted as he raced to catch up to Chan. _Geez this kid is fast._ He thought."It's not my fault that nobody told me that Nu'est sunbaenims were going to have cake in the practice room for everyone!"Seungcheol remarked,not seeing Chan's eyeroll."None of you kids tell me anything!" 


End file.
